Erik the Slayer
|Base ID = }} Erik the Slayer, initially referred to as Erik, is a Nord who lives in the Frostfruit Inn of Rorikstead. Erik is the son of Rorikstead's innkeeper, Mralki and works as a farmer around the small community, although he secretly dreams of a life of adventure. Personality Erik admits he is an aspiring adventurer, though his father is reluctant to let him leave the safety of the village. With some persuasion, intimidation or bribery (the bribery option is actually just generosity, and is received as such), Mralki agrees to travel to Whiterun and buy Erik some armor. His name changes from "Erik" to "Erik the Slayer" after this event. He is also a very vocal companion with unique dialogue when he is accompanying the Dragonborn. He will comment on locations visited and enemies that are defeated. Interactions Erik the Slayer Talking to Erik reveals he wants to be an adventurer, but his father is reluctant to let him leave. With some persuasion, intimidation or bribery, Mralki agrees to travel to Whiterun and buy Erik some armor. Rebuilding the Blades Erik the Slayer can be inducted into the Blades. Rescue Mission Erik is one of the possible candidates set to be rescued from Lost Echo Cave. Statistics Being classed as a barbarian, Erik's greatest strengths are in the use of two-handed weapons and light armor. He also makes a fairly good archer at long range. He can use a one-handed weapon/shield combo, but his skill with one-handed weapons is average at best. Ironically, although his default equipment is a set of heavy armor, he is unskilled in heavy armor usage and receives minimum protection from it. He also starts out with a one-handed sword, but this can be removed from his inventory and replaced with a better two-handed weapon through trading. Quotes *''"This new armor fits me like a glove."'' *''"What I lack in experience, I make up for in courage."'' *''"Thought I'd miss farming after becoming an adventurer, but I don't."'' *''"I hate bandits and thieves. Men like these attack our town every year."'' - After battling bandits *''"I don't think I like where this is going."'' - Whilst exploring caves. *''"It just feels right somehow, having this new life as an adventurer. It's what I was meant to do."'' *''"Do you think we'll find gold nuggets in here?"'' - In mines. *''"Wonder if any of my ancestors ever walked these halls?"'' - In Nordic ruins. *''"It feels like a whole mountain of rock is above us." '' *''"Cave up ahead. Trouble or maybe treasure?" - When nearing a cave. *"By the Nine!"'' - In many particularly spectacular areas, for example the Eldergleam Sanctuary. *''"I feel like I can take on all of Skyrim!" ''- Response to using the spell Courage or similar effect spells on him. *''"Thanks! Not sure it was necessary, though." -'' Response to using the spell, Healing Hands or similar effect spells on him. *''"I wonder what great battles were fought here." '' *"Do you think Tiber Septim ever fought here?" *''"I'll...I'll kill you!" - During battle. *"I don't like wizards, and their spells. Give me an axe anyday."'' *''"One time I almost cut off my own finger trying to sharpen a blade. Ugh, I hate blood." ''- Response to upgrading armor and weapons. *''"How deep is this cave?" - When exploring a cave. *"This is the part where you fall down and bleed to death!" ''- During battle. *''"The Forsworn are strange. They say they fight for the Reach yet they live like savages." ''- Response when walking near dead Forsworn, or after battle with Forsworn. *''"I really wish you wouldn't do that."'' - When seen reading a Black Book. *''"What are you doing?"'' - Also when seen reading a Black Book. *''"Not again." ''- When seen repeatedly reading a Black Book. *''"Don't get too far ahead!"'' —When getting too far ahead with him as a follower Trivia *His name is derived from Erik West, whose internet alias was "Immok the Slayer," a visitor to Bethesda's HQ during 's development. Bethesda was so impressed with his knowledge of that they gave him an in-depth tour of Bethesda studios and decided to create a character named Erik in his honor. Sadly, Erik died of cancer in May 2011, (six months before the release of Skyrim) hence Bethesda immortalized him in the form of Erik the Slayer.Salem News ― Stricken by cancer, teen never stopped smiling **Erik's Nexus Forums Account **Erik's DeviantArt Account Bugs *If given non-enchanted guard armor, including Stormcloak and Imperial Legion armor items, Erik's inventory may treat them as starting armor. They cannot be removed in trade. *After unlocking him as a follower, when the option to give him 500 in exchange for companionship is chosen, his normal dialogue may be silenced, and he will not be hired, making it impossible to have him as a follower. **''Fix'': Walking outside of the house and waiting 24 hours, then coming back in. Only works if he has the steward options. (Tested with Lakeview Manor) **''Fix'': If a complete wing in the house hasn't been built yet, completing one should give the option as well. *In , he'll charge the Dragonborn 500 again to have him be their follower if he was made a steward. *In Hearthfire, it is possible that his dialog option to become a steward may never show up. *In Hearthfire, after becoming a steward, the standard steward dialog may not appear. Leaving the zone for 24 hours (in game) and returning may resolve this. *After downloading , when requesting for him to be a follower, he may say "I suppose master Neloth won't mind. He's always telling me to get out of his way."''This is Talvas Fathryon's response when he is asked to be a follower. This dialogue appears for Erik because his and Talvas Fathryon's voice actor is the same. *When given a Nordic Greatsword, he will have it sheathed as a one handed weapon, and when in combat he will pull an invisible greatsword from his back, with the actual weapon still on his waist *With the ''Dawnguard installed, if he is a follower, Serana may attack and kill Erik when awakened. This may be due to her script being much more complicated and complex, causing her to be glitchier. Appearances * de:Erik es:Erik el Asesino ru:Эрик Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards